Hope and Destiny
by baby 4-life
Summary: Stay with Hope and Destiny thru all their matches with LITA,RANDY ORTON,REY MYSTERIO,and John Cena......to see if they will suceed.......
1. Getting Started

King: "Welcome all our Pay Per Viewers!!We are here live in Tampa Florida for Summer Slam! Before we begin let us review our matches from Raw."

J.R.: "Yes welcome to all the viewers watching.....our first match from raw is Edge teaming up with Chris Benoit to defend their Tag Tem titles against the La Resistance.

King: "I'm looking foward to that! But another match we have from Raw is with Trish Stratus defending her Women's Title against Molly Holly."

J.R.: "Do you think she will be able to regain the Women's title? We don't know but I know one thing, and that one thing is about this rivalry that has been goin on since WrestleMania XX...imagine Trish and Christian finally going at it against Chris Jericho and Lita."

King: "We will see what comes out of that, and our main event from Raw is HHH defending his World heavy Weight Title against his former partner RKO or also known as The Legend Killer!"

J.R.: "Well let us bring you to Tazz and Michael Cole to update you on their matches from Smackdown."

Tazz: "Thank you J.R. well welcome viewers, you have just heard what they have planned for you from Raw now here is ours from Smackdown, well our 1st match is the Deadmen the Undertaker, fighting Luther Reigns."

Cole: "Well Tazz if you think that is going to be explosive well listen to these two matches! Well our first match is with the Doctor of Thuganomics, John Cena with any girl of his choice vs. Dawn Marie and Carlito Caribbean Cool. And our other match is with the Mexican Jumping Bean, Rey Mysterio with his girl of choice to fight Hiroko and Kenzo Suzuki.

Tazz: "Cole, who is their choice of girls?"

Cole: "I don't know I guess we have to wait and see"

Tazz: "Our main event form Smackdown is JBL defending his Championship belt against Booker T.

(Camera zooms out and zooms into John Cena's Locker room and the whole crowd screams)

LIKE WHAT YOU SEE READ ON


	2. Talking

Cena: "Hey Rey how you been you ready for your match with my baby's sister?"

Rey: "Si, and how about you and Destiny? Are you guys ready? By the way where are the two sisters anyway?

Cena: "I don't know Destiny just said that they are going to get ready for their matches"

Rey: "Well come with me to look for them."

Cena: "Aight."

(Just as they were about to leave Destiny and Hope comes in, Hope with a black leather mini skirt with a matching black leather tube top and black leather boots with her hair up in a bun, but part of her black silky hair in curls, and Destiny was wearing a pink leather mini skirt with a pink leather tube top to match with it pink leather boots to go with the whole outfit with her hair all curled in a high ponytail.)

Hope: "Hey how you been baby?"

Rey: "I've been doing fine sexy."

Hope: "Boy please, sis you ready?"

Destiny: "Ready for what?

Hope: "For your mat...."

Destiny: "Please sister I don't need to be ready because I'm in the mood for ass kicking tonight!!! And my baby is with me!"

John: "YEAH, don't worry about your sis I got her back. Hey Rey you up next right?

Rey: "Yea, so let me get ready to kick some ass with my baby aight?

John: "AIGHT."

Hope: "Hey sis I'll see ya later when I'm done kicking some ass alright?"

Destiny: "Alright......Good Luck."

Hope: "Please we don't need good luck.....you should be saying that to Kenzo and his UGLY BITCH!!"

Destiny: "alright...alright....bye.....hey wait did you see Lita yet?"

Hope: "O yeah....well I'll go see our cousin now ok?"

Destiny: "OK ."

(Camera follows Rey Mysterio and Hope)

Cole: "Did you just hear that Hope and Destiny, Rey's and Cena's partners are sisters and they have a cousin.....which is Lita!!"

Tazz: "Yes Cole we all heard the big news!"

(The camera comes to a stop at Randy Orton's Locker room....and Hope knocks on the door)

knock....knock....knock...

Lita: "Yes.....?)

Hope: "Hey Lita.....it is Hope I'm with Rey."

(Lita's voice gets closer)

Lita: "O, alright hold on a sec, I'll open the door for you."

(Lita finally opens the door.....and Hope and Lita hug each other)

Hope: "Hey what are you doing in Randy's locker room anyways?"

Lita: "O, you didn't know me and Randy go out!"

Hope: "Hey Congrats!!! Me and Rey are too but of course you already knew that."

Orton: "What up Rey? Hey Hope how you been you ready for your match today?"

Rey: "Nothin much but just getting ready to give some ass whooping tonight you know."

Hope: "Yup, oh I'm doing fine today actually I'm feeling GREAT!"

(Hope and Orton hugs each other)

Lita: "Hey Hope, you want me and Orton to stay by ringside with Destiny and Cena?"

Hope: "SURE...it is up to you if you guys want to."

Orton: "NO... it is ok with us we don't have anything better to do anyways!"

Rey: "Aight we'll see you there!"

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY


	3. Trish Vs Molly Holly

(Camera zooms out and back to Tazz and Cole)

Cole: "WOW!!!! Now lets get started........we will bring you back to King and J.R. so they can get started with their first match from Raw."

J.R.: "Yes, our 1st match is for the Women's Title."

Lilian: "Our first match is for the Women's Title, for pin fall or submission, no count out."

(Trish's music comes on and most of the fans are booing her but a few percentage are cheering her on)

Lilian: "And here comes our Women's Champion weighing 118 pounds and standing at 5'4 feet TRISH STRATUS."

(Molly Holly's music comes on and everyone's cheering her on)

Lilian: "And her opponent weighing at 140 pounds and standing at 5'4 feet.. MOLLY HOLLY

(Camera zooms into the ring.........the referee is telling the bell boy to ring the bell)

ding....ding.....ding....ding....

J.R.: "now Molly is punching Trish.....ooooooo A DDT to Trish."

King: "Wow they both collide........and this might be the turning point for Trish Stratus........ wait a minute Molly is doing the Molly-Go-Around."

J.R.: "But does it connect...........YES it connects and we might have a new women's champion!"

(The referee counts)

Referee: "One.........Two.........Three!!"

(The Ref tells the bell boy to ring the bell)

Lilian: "And we have a new Women's Champion Molly Holly!"

Sorry it was short didn't know a lot about them so had to!!!SORRY : -


	4. Victory or Not?

(Camera zooms back to Tazz and Cole)

Tazz: "Well you just saw one match from Raw now here is one from SmackDown."

Cole: "Yes Tazz, our next match is with Rey Mysterio and Hope........yes Hope Lita's cousin......and yes the Hope the one we just met who's sister is the tag team partner of John Cena....Destiny."

Tazz: "Well that is enough talking lets get it started!!!!"

Lilian: "Our next match is from SmackDown.......non title match, no disqualification match."

(Rey Mysterio's Music comes on, while Lita and Randy Orton comes from the right side, and Destiny and John Cena comes from the left side, when Hope and Rey pops up from the middle.)

(The Whole crowd is screaming and cheering on Rey and Hope)

Lilian: "And here comes our 1st tag team pair ......with a combined weight of 300 pounds.....REY MYSTERIO AND HOPE!!!!"

(Kenzo's music comes on everyone is booing them)

Lilian: "And their opponent.....weighing at 400 pounds.....KENZO SUZUKI AND HIROKO"

(The ref is telling the bell boy to ring the bell to confirm the fight is starting)

ding.........ding.........ding...........ding.........

Tazz: "I can't wait to see what will happen in this fight."

Cole: "Yes Tazz we are all at the edge of our seats."

Tazz: "Well Rey Mysterio is starting the match for his side and Kenzo is starting for his side."

Cole: "Woooowww........Rey Mysterio just got thrown to the turnbuckle.....ouch......a slap tp the chest!!"

Tazz: "Who do you think will win?"

Cole: "I think it would have to be Rey's team but it is a fifty- fifty percent since we have never seen Hope fight before or Hiroko but we have seen Hiroko hurt someone before."

Tazz: "You do have a point there....but I thi.... ooooo Rey Mysterio has just tagged in Hope and Kenzo tagged in Hiroko..."

Cole: "Oh a kick to the stomach of Hiroko......Hiroko is down and Hope goes up to the top turnbuckle and she does a leg drop from the top rope.....and it hits Hiroko right in the throat!!!OUCH!!!!I wouldn't want to be in that position....and Hope takes cover..."

Referee: "1.................2..............2 ½."

(COME ON.....THAT WAS A 3 the crowd yells)

(Hope tags in Rey)

Tazz: "Rey is getting set for a 619....but will it connect???"

Cole: "YES TAZZ....it connected!!"

Tazz: "And now Cole, Rey is telling Hope to do the West Coast Pop"

Cole: "But Kenzo tries to bring Hope down but Randy Orton and John Cena punched Kenzo and now starting to beat him up.....remember this is no DQ so that isn't illegal."

Tazz: "Yes Cole and now Hope connects with the West Coast Pop and she pins...."

Referee: "1............2....................3............"

(The ref signals the bell boy to ring the bell)

Tazz: "And Rey Mysterio and Hope wins the match with help form Randy Orton and John Cena."

Cole: "Hope's 1st match and she wins it!!!"

(Crowd roars)

(Rey, Hope, Destiny, Cena, Orton, Lita is all in the ring congratulating Hope and Rey for their win over Kenzo and Hiroko)

PLEASE R/R my story


	5. Does Randy Orton add another person to h...

Tazz: "Now we will go back to commercial and we will bring you back to J.R. and the King so they will tell you their next match from Raw."

(Camera turns off.........few minutes later it turns back on and it is back to J.R. and the King)

King: "Wow that was exciting....but or next match is more exciting then that!"

J.R.: "Yes King, our next match is for the World Heavyweight Championship Belt, HHH defending his title against the Legend Killer."

King: "Will the Legend Killer Randy Orton succeed and add another Legend to his list??

J.R.: "We don't know we will just have to see and we will find out now!!!"

(Randy Orton's music comes on and the WHOLE STADIUM is cheering him on)

(As Randy Orton comes out he is with Lita, Hope and Destiny)

Lilian: "And our next match is for pin fall or submission.....no DQ.....no count out..and the first opponent weighing at 245 pounds and standing at 6 foot 4 inches............................ RANDY ORTON accompanied by Hope, Destiny and Lita!!!!"

(The crowd yells louder)

(HHH's music comes on................people are cheering and booing him)

Lilian: "And his opponent weighing at 260 pounds and standing at 6 foot 4 inches.................HHH!!!!!!!!"

Referee: "Ring the bell!!!!"

(While telling the bell boy to ring it he his also showing it with his hands)

ding........ding............ding.............ding..........

J.R.: "Well....Randy Orton is starting it off by punching HHH In the face then throws him to the ropes and clothesline him........"

King: "And now HHH is down while HHH is down Randy Orton took the opportunity to go on the turnbuckle and jumps...."

J.R.: "oooooo Randy Orton misses......................HHH is now in the lead throwing Randy into the corner and punching him......"

King: "But wait Randy Orton reveres and he throws him in the ropes again but he misses the clothesline this time."

J.R.: "Hey, King who do you think will win this match????Do you think Randy Orton will add another name to his list??"

King: "In my opinion I don't think Randy will succeed because if you look back at all those times they had a fight HHH won most of it...."

J.R.: "But not all most not all and look at all the Legends he put in his list......Ric Flair, the Nature Boy, Sgt. Slaughter, and the one and only HBK Shawn Michaels!!!! But that doesn't end right there, there is more......woohhh Randy has just done the RKO to HHH..."

King: "Is this another legend to Randy Orton's list???"

Referee: "1.....2........."

( The fans are all eager to see what the outcome is so they stand up screaming)

Referee: "...................3"

ding.......ding..........ding..............ding

Lilian: "And the winner is Randy Orton!!!!"

Lita: "You did it baby"

(They both kiss and hug at the same time)

Hope: "Hey congrats....you won but I wasn't surprised!!!"

Randy: "(Laughs).....I wasn't surprised you won either.....of course who trained you..."

Hope: "The best trainers I can ever have you and Lita......(laughs)"

(Randy Orton and Hope hugs tight)

(Rey and Cena comes out to congratulate Randy Orton for his victory over HHH and adds another legend to his list)

Destiny: "Hey Orton that was great......you were on FIRE in there!!!!(With a smile on her face)"

Randy: "Yeah you know I always put out the best especially when my girls are with me(big smile on his face).....and I had to put out my best since the fans are great anywhere I go!!!"

Destiny: "Yeah....well I hope I do the same....(pauses with a confused face)wait hold up I don't hope I know me and my baby will do great!!!.....with you guys on my side please they have no chance even if Carlito Carribean Cool and Dawn Maire is our opponent and Jesus is at ringside!!!Please I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT ABOUT THOSE DAMN BITCHES.....trust me that BITCH Dawn Marie is surely gonna pay for what she tried and do to my baby John Cena.......she tried and get John Cena to go to the Hotel with her...........ain't no BITCH gonna do that and not pay for it!!!!!!"

Randy: "PREACH girl (laughing)

Everyone: "Damn girl calm down breath......"

Destiny: "OK........(breathes in and then breathes out)ALRIGHT I'm calm now!!!"

Everyone: "GOOD cuz your face was red as FUCK!!!

Destiny: "SHUT UP all ya like that too.....(with a smile on her face)

Hope: "Yeah but not as red a you see look at me I turn red but I don't turn that red since I have some Filipino blood in me!"

Randy: "Yeah me too."

All the guys: (while walking with their backs turned to the girls) " Men come on lets leave and talk later because we got other stuff to worry about then just people's faces turning red...."

All the girls: "You know what(the girls jump on the guys back)leave us alone before we beat ya up!"

(Camera zooms out and back to J.R. and the King)

King: "WOW that was just an surprising outcome"

J.R.: "Not to me I told you that Randy Orton would of added HHH to his list!!"

King: "Don't rub it in........now we will bring you to Cole and Tazz...."

Tazz: "Thank you King....well our next match is with the doctor of Thuganomics....JOHN CENA and DESTINY(sounding confused)going against Dawn Marie and Carlito Carribean Cool......"

Cole: "And let us look back on how all this started......."

(Camera turns off)

(Cameras turn back on)

Tazz: "And after the break we will see them finally go at it!!!"

.................................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................... READ ON TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE MATCH .................................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................................. ........


End file.
